Surface plasmons in graphene possess stronger mode confinement and lower propagation loss. One way to excite the surface plasmons is placing a periodic array of graphene nanoribbons (or monolayer plasmonic material) on top of a dielectric substrate. However, once the system is fabricated it is not possible to change its optical properties. What is desired is a system that permits adjustments or alteration of such optical properties.